Melodía predilecta
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Compartimos cientos de canciones a diario ¿en verdad te enfadarás sólo porque pasé esa tonta canción? / Soulmate AU / SouTaku


**Fictober prompt:** I surprise you

 **Universo alterno:** Soulmates

 **Nota:** Una galletita a quienes reconozcan la letra de la canción mencionada (?)

 **-x-**

Souma y Takumi habían comenzado a vivir juntos hacía ya un mes.

La asignación de tareas de la casa se escribía cada semana en un pizarrón blanco colgado en la cocina. Takumi se encargaba de pagar las facturas a tiempo y Souma de la compra de víveres y demás cosas necesarias. No había ninguna queja sobre sus normas de convivencia por ninguna de las dos partes y, al menos por el momento, no habían necesitado agregar otra.

Eran una joven y despistada pareja lista para afrontar las pruebas que les deparaba la vida. Teniendo a su alma gemela a su lado, sentían que podrían combatir contra el mundo entero.

—Souma, tengo trabajo que hacer. Estaré en la recámara ¿bien?

— ¡Claro, _amore_! ¡Te avisaré cuando la cena esté lista!

A Takumi no dejaba de parecerle gracioso el pésimo acento con el que su novio le llamaba. Era un placer culposo, en venganza por todas las veces que le dijo que su japonés parecía el de un viejo.

Compartieron un superficial beso antes de que cada quien se dedicara a lo suyo, lo que dejó una marcada sonrisa en el rostro de ambos.

Takumi tenía un blog donde compartía sus propias recetas y algunos tips que a cualquiera le servirían en la cocina. También aceptaba publicitar restaurantes y cafeterías por medio de reseñas, que era justo lo que necesitaba hacer en ese momento; sin embargo, el ruido que hacía Souma en la cocina lo desconcentraba bastante, por lo que optó el colocarse sus audífonos.

 _«No creo que le moleste»_ , pensó.

Abrió su reproductor en la computadora y seleccionó la opción "Todas las canciones", de esa manera se aseguraban de tener una _playlist_ justa para ambos.

Una vez aislado de su ambiente, comenzó a teclear la reseña del restaurante chino que había visitado esa tarde. Souma no dio señales de vida durante los primeros 15 minutos, hasta ahí, todo bien. El problema vino cuando cierta canción en específico apareció y, al encontrarse tan absorto escribiendo, su primer reacción fue saltarla al reconocer la letra.

 _Un segundo necesitas para estar bien, si solo tú crees_

 _Un destino tienes, todo tiene su plan_

 _Seguro lo alcanzarás-_

Dos segundos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver a un Souma con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

 _«Merda»_ , reaccionó Takumi, sabiéndose de memoria lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

— ¿Saltaste nuestra canción? ¿Es en serio, Takumi? —le cuestionó, tan ofendido como su naturaleza se lo permitió.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Eres el único que decidió eso!

— ¡Fue gracias a ella que nos conocimos! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

Y ahí iba de nuevo con lo mismo.

Takumi había llegado a Japón hacía 2 años junto a su hermano Isami. En ese tiempo _jamás_ pasó por su mente que encontraría a su alma gemela, su plan realmente era quedarse sólo un año por la beca que habían obtenido y regresar a Italia apenas terminara. Claro, tuvieron tiempo de sobra para recorrer los sitios turísticos que más les interesaban pero, con lo que no contaba, era el ser arrastrado por el amor a la cultura pop japonesa que Isami se había guardado _demasiado_ bien.

Y ahí es donde entraba esa tonta canción.

Un buen día, Souma se encontraba cerca del distrito comercial después de ir a comer con sus viejos amigos. Debido a que el día era perfecto para dar un paseo, decidió dejarse llevar por sus propios pies y disfrutar del resto de la tarde.

Fue entonces que lo sucedió. Una tonada bastante familiar comenzó a sonar. Algo confundido, detuvo su paso y buscó la fuente de la música, fracasando en el intento. Entonces se dió cuenta que la canción estaba dentro de su cabeza, y sus ojos se encendieron de emoción.

 _«¡Tiene que ser esa persona!»_

Trató de hacer memoria ¿de dónde conocía esa canción?

Una vez más miró a su alrededor ¡debía estar cerca si era capaz de escucharlo!

 _Ven a mí, dime tus sueños_

 _Y los dos por siempre estaremos unidos por la eternidad, en libertad_

 _Ven a mí, confía en los planes_

 _Lograrás pelear con gigantes-_

Todas las piezas encajaron cuando, a no más de media calle, Souma divisó el espectacular de un _cosplay café_.

— ¡Que idiota! ¡Es la canción de Digimon! —exclamó con felicidad pura, sin importarle que las personas a su alrededor lo observaran con extrañeza.

Corrió hasta el local y se detuvo cerca del ventanal que daba a la acera, buscó nuevamente la canción en YouTube y se acercó su celular al oído. Estaba seguro de que su alma gemela lo buscaría cuando notara que las canciones del lugar y su cabeza se mezclaban.

Takumi no podía creer que Isami lo hubiera arrastrado a un lugar como ese. Tantos años ocultando su lado _friki_ para que en dos segundos perdiera su, de por sí, escasa dignidad frente a su hermano, pero ¿quién carajo no se emocionaría al ver un cosplay de Riza Hawkeye entre tantas _maids_? Estaba arruinado.

—No tiene nada de malo ¡ahora puedes dejarte de tonterías y aceptar ver anime conmigo!

Isami parecía bastante entusiasmado con la idea así que ¿qué más remedio le quedaba?

— ¿Uh? Esa canción…

— ¿La recuerdas? ¡Es genial!

Sintió como si le estamparan su infancia en la cara ¡por supuesto que la recordaba!

Pasaron unos minutos mientras conversaban y disfrutaban del omelette que habían pedido, cuando de repente Takumi se percató de que una segunda pista que corría en su mente.

 _«¡Me estás jodiendo!»,_ pensó con incredulidad.

Isami le preguntó qué sucedía cuando se mostró tan alarmado, pero no respondió por apresurarse a buscar a esa persona.

Nunca negaría la vergüenza que le provocó el que absolutamente todos vieran al un chico de cabello escandalosamente rojo hacerle señas desde el ventanal y gritando "¡Soy tu alma gemela!" a todo pulmón. Habría sido más fácil de aceptar, si el idiota de su hermano no hubiera sido tan listo para grabar el encuentro.

Es lo que es.

Pasó como tuvo que pasar, aunque no le gustara.

¡Pero eso no justificaba que hiciera tanto drama!

— ¡Es nuestra canción! ¡Eso diría cualquier persona a la que le cuentes el porqué!

— ¡Puedes ponerla en nuestra boda si quieres! ¡Lo único que quería era terminar mi reseña antes de cenar!

Un profundo silencio se extendió por la habitación, permitiendo que el sonido de la olla exprés fuera tan claro como el extraño sonido de vergüenza que soltó Takumi al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Takumi… —Souma contuvo su risa para disfrutar el momento—. ¿Me acabas de proponer matrimonio?

— ¿Acaso querías hacerlo tú?

Bien, ahora Takumi era completamente consciente de que no tendrían un recuerdo decente del día que se conocieron, ni de su compromiso.

Y los que faltaban.

 **-x-**

Takumi siendo otaku de closet es un headcanon que me puede muchísimo xD Y bueno, la canción es Brave Heart con la adaptación más popular en las convenciones de anime de mi país x3

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
